Flame and GrayTail
by dizzydoo
Summary: They were different from the world. They were shunned from every group. What will happen if this unusal Vulpix and Eevee meet? When Flame and GrayTail pokemon they like, will thier friendship stay alive or die out?
1. Two Outcasts

**I don't/will own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1: Two Outcasts**

A lone Vulpix walked along the grassy path. This was no ordinary  
Vulpix, her front left paw was and dark periwinkle color, and her back  
right paw was purple. Flame's right ear was dark red all over, the  
inside was a normal dark brown color.

Flame had just been kicked out of her group cause she had this ability  
that haunted everybody. Flame noticed the sky getting dark, noticing  
it was night Flame ran faster looking for a shelter. As Flame was  
running it started to drizzle; drops of rain splashed on Flame. Flame  
really hated rain, due to type, Flame complained to herself, "Why me?  
Just cause I'm different they kick me out. No one cares for me in this  
world!"

After running for a while, Flame came up to a cottage, slight new,  
used alittle. It started to rain harder knowing she couldn't run  
anymore, Flame knew this would have to do, at least for the night.  
Flame sighed and walked inside. Inside was a perfect condition,  
looking at the emptiness, Flame geussed no pokemon lived there. Flame  
explored the house. After ten minutes of walking, Flame found two  
bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a playroom for younger pokemon.  
Flame decided to stay there, in her new cottage, Flame jumped into one  
of the bedrooms and soon fell asleep.

Just at the same time, an unordinary Eevee walkled on the same grassy  
road. Just like Flame, GrayTail was no ordinary Eevee, her tail was  
normal but, the beige part of the tail was blue and the tip was gray.  
GrayTail's ear was normal but the inside was purple, her eyes weren't  
black, but the iris (the white part of your eye) was blue and purple,  
and her pupils (usually the black part of your eye) was white. This  
seemed to freak out her family, and GrayTail's unknown ability.

"Wow I'm so late for dinner! I hope they save me some berries!"  
GrayTail said running to the cottage Flame was in.

GrayTail ran to the cottage door and rammed it open. The door made a  
loud crash. This woke Flame up. GrayTail looked around the empty  
house, "Why is it so empty?" GrayTail asked herself. She walked over  
to a bedroom and saw that it was empty. Thinking about the case for a  
while, GrayTail started to cry, "I knew this was gonna happen,"  
GrayTail said walking to Flame's bedroom, "They were scared of me. I  
can't believe that they left me all by myself."

Flame saw GrayTail walk in crying, although she wanted to comfort her,  
she didn't move. GrayTail wept and sat on the bed covers. (Which Flame  
was under)

"Ouch!" Flame yelped jumping out, "Why did you sit on me?"  
"Wha-What are you doing here?" GrayTail said, "I never knew you were  
here. This was my family's house until they left me." GrayTail started  
crying, Flame sat beside her to comfort her.  
"Awwwww it's okay. I going through the same thing." Flame said, "My  
group just kicked me out cause of my weird ability to duplicate stuff."  
"You can duplicate stuff!" GrayTail said with excitment.  
"Yeah, it has something to do with my periwinkle paw. Here get off so  
I can duplicate this bed for us."  
GrayTail got off with Flame. Flame then stood completely still  
sticking her paw out, then her periwinkle paw started to glow.  
GrayTail wacthed in amazement as the bed duplicated it self into two  
beds. Flame opened her eyes, "Yeah just like that. I don't know why  
they were scared. I thought it could be better for my group."  
"Wow that is amazing. Now I need to tell you my ability. I'm not like  
this cause I got painted. I have good eye sight, and good hearing. My  
hearing is so good that I can hear other's thoughts. Okay think of a  
number between 1 and 10 I'll geuss it correctly."  
Taken back by this, Flame thought of the number 4. Flame had this  
slight pain in her head, it seemed like there was an open hole and  
something was there.  
"4" GrayTail said, "Your number's 4."  
"Wow you really can read minds!" Flame said.  
"Yea, I'm geussing why they ditched me." GrayTail said sadly.  
"Oh don't worry. We can live here together." Flame said comforting,  
"Hi I'm Flame, what's your name?"  
GrayTail sniffed and said, "It was Aliza but since my tail, people  
call me GrayTail."

Looking outside Flame could tell it was very dark outside. Suddenly  
GrayTail felt kinda dizzy and fell asleep on the bed. Having nothing  
to do, Flame hopped into the bed she cloned and fell asleep soundly.

**Please Review Thnx  
I'm still writing The Sun's Shadow,  
****and a newcomer's gonna come for both stories so keep in touch!**

**You can find a picture of Flame and GrayTail on one of my youtube videos, or you can check my profile picture.**


	2. Fire Starter

**I don't/will own Pokemon**

**Chapter 2: Fire Starter**

The next morning Flame woke up in her bed. The sun shone brightly on  
her. She hopped out of bed and looked outside a window that had water  
droplets on it. Outside there was a rainbow in the clear sky, fresh  
wet grass on the ground and other pokemon wandering happily. Flame  
looked over at GrayTail, there were still some dry tears on her pillow  
from last night. Flame walked over to GrayTail and thought of a funny  
prank. Flame concentrated on herself and GrayTail and stuck her  
periwinkle paw out. It started to glow.

GrayTail woke up from pushing and shoving on her bed. She opened her  
eyes, Flame was looking at her, "It's about time you got up."  
"Yeah it's about time," Another Flame said. GrayTail shrieked jumping  
out of bed, "What the Heck! Th-there's TWO FLAMES!"  
"That's not the only weird thing here," another GrayTail said.  
GrayTail shrieked for a moment, "Wait a minute." GrayTail (the real  
one) looked at the Vulpix that woke her up. She looked at her in a  
strange way, then she closed her eyes.  
The real Flame (Vulpix) had that weird feeling again, like there was a  
hole in her head and someone was on that hole. Then there was a slight  
pain in Flame's head and a message followed, "You're not fooling  
anybody. I don't want to hurt your mind so take away the duplicates  
now."

"Okay okay!" Flame complained, "Just stop GrayTail! It hurts like hell!"  
Flame's purple paw began to glow and the duplicates disapper.  
"Yea that's what I thought. don't ever do that to me again! I don't  
like hurting people with my mind, but if you do that again, I swear I  
will make that hurt twice as much!"  
"Okay okay I promise just please stop it!" Flame said closing an eye  
in pain.  
GrayTail looked at Flame in a sad-kind face. She stopped the pain in  
an instant, "I'm sorry Flame," GrayTail said, "I really am, you scared  
me so I had to get payback. I am really sorry I hate doing that but if  
I have to then I do."

Flame shook her head in relief that the pain was gone. Flame looked at  
GrayTail and started crying due to a afterpain. GrayTail looked at  
Flame and said, "Why are you crying? I stopped it already."  
Flame just continued to cry, feeling sorry GrayTail decided to look  
for some food for them to eat cause they haven't had breakfast. As  
softly as she could, GrayTail walked out the room grabbing her fruit  
basket, letting Flame fall asleep on her bed.

GrayTail walked on the wet grass path, the rain drops on the grass and  
the morning dew soaked onto GrayTail's paws, she always liked that.  
After 20 minutes of walking GrayTail spotted a tree filled withe  
apples and berries, they were mostly Pecha and Cheri berries, her  
favourite. GrayTail skipped towards the tree happily, she started  
berry picking. Humming a unique tune, GrayTail happily picked berries.  
After a half hour, GrayTail's basket was full of juicy-ripe berries.  
She happily skipped home. At the cottage, Flame finally woke up,  
"Finally the pain's gone." Flame said, "If she does that again I will  
hurt her."

GrayTail finally got home and knocked at the door. There was no  
answer. She knocked again, this time the door opened. Flame was  
standing there slightly mad at GrayTail. GrayTail said, "Here I got us  
some berries! I just got these berries for our breakfast. I hope this  
shows how sorry I am."  
Flame stared at the berries now slightly hungry, she never even  
noticed her hunger until now. Flame looked at GrayTail, she saw her  
face and she knew right there she was really sorry.  
"Okay, your forgiven. But don't do that next time or I will find a way  
to hurt you." Flame said.  
"Okay I won't unless you scare me like that." GrayTail said.

Flame and GrayTail, both happy again, walked to the kitchen table and  
started eating. Flame ate 3 Pecha berries and 2 Cheri berries, "Wow  
these are really juicy. I love them!" She exclaimed.  
"Yup I know these are my favourite berries." GrayTail said finishing 4  
Pecha berries and 5 Cheri berries.  
After finishing eating most of the berries, Flame put them on the edge  
of the table and walked outside.

"It's a beautiful day right?" Flame asked.  
"Yup," GrayTail replied, "But the rainbow's starting to fade."  
"Do you want to train up outside?" Flame asked.  
"Well my attacks really suck. They really do." GrayTail said.  
"Don't worry I might be able to teach you some of my moves, and maybe  
you can teach me that ability you have." Flame said eager to learn  
GrayTail's abiliy.  
"Um okay but it will be hard for both of us, I can't origanaly learn  
fire moves, and you can't lean my ability, as I said, it has to do  
with my mind and hearing."  
"Well there's nothing else to do so we might as well try." Flame said  
walking to a nearby field.

"Okay this seems good." Flame said stopping at a grassy-wet area, "Ok  
first things first. Ember. That's the most basic fire-type move. It'll  
be hard for you to breathe fire but I have an idea. I don't know if  
this will work 100% but we hafta try."  
"O-ok," GrayTail said quite shy and scared.

Flame walked around a bit looking at the ground. Finding a spot full  
of moist grass Flame used Ember on 5 peices of grass. Normally the  
grass would burn, but since it was moist it form some kind of water  
barrier around the fire without putting it out. GrayTail was shocked,  
it seemed like magic to her. Flame handed the 'grass thing' to  
GrayTail and said, "Swallow it."  
"Excuse me. What?" GrayTail asked, "I'm not eating that."  
"If you wanna learn Ember your gonna have to open your flaremia. (fire  
tube) The only way to open that is to swallow this, not eat. Just  
think of it like a pill. It works I did this when I was young too. It  
doesn't hurt."

Knowing that there's no reason why not to take it. GrayTail accepted  
the thing and swallowed it.  
"Mmmmmmm Tastes like a berry!" GrayTail commented. Suddenly GrayTail  
felt this slight pain in her throat. As the thing went down her  
throat, it made it's own tube which was called 'Flaremia Tube,' the  
'grass thing landed in an new organ the tube made and started a fire.

"Wow it feels like there's something burning inside me." GrayTail said  
rubbing her stomach.  
"Well I'm geussing it's down there now. Okay to Ember, first you open  
your Flaremia Tube then shout out the fire, that's all." Flame said,  
"Opening the tube is hard, you have to... I can't explain it. You'll  
get it eventually."

GrayTail stood there taking a deep breath in first, then pushing air  
out of her open muzzle. Small flames came out, not big enough to start  
a fire though. After 6 tries GrayTail finally produced fire, but in a  
way that was kinda akward.

On GrayTail's 5th failed try, Flame said," Just forget it, maybe  
you'll never get a flame out." Flame started to walk away. GrayTail on  
the other hand, for some reason, got mad at Flame for saying that. She  
shouted at her, "I will get it! Mark my wor..." A flame shot out of  
GrayTail's mouth and hit Flame. GrayTail ran over to Flame and said,  
"Yay! See I told you I'd get it."  
Flame was still on fire, she rolled on the ground to put the fire out.  
After the fire was put out Flame walked over and shouted at GrayTail,  
"Why did you set me on fire!"  
"Sorry." GrayTail said, "You were the one who got me mad in the first  
place."  
"Okay yea whatever, next time you get mad at anyone, don't fire at  
me." Flame said.  
GrayTail laugh and then said, "Okay, Let's head back for lunch. I'm  
pretty sure there's still some berries left from breakfast." Flame  
smiled and said, "Yeah I'm pretty hungry. Do you wanna cook them?"  
"Well Okay yea sure! I know Ember so we can try!" GrayTail said  
starting to walking back.****

**Please Review Thnx  
I'm still writing The Sun's Shadow,  
****and a newcomer's gonna come for both stories so keep in touch!**

**You can find a picture of Flame and GrayTail on one of my youtube videos, or you can check my profile picture.**


	3. Enter Ivy

**Flame and GrayTail**

**Chapter 3: Enter Ivy **

**I Don't own pokemon and i will never...unless i get very lucky :)**

GrayTail ran home still excited to cook berries. GrayTail ran  
inside, "Flame! Where did you put the berries?"  
"There on the edge of the table!" Flame said walking in.  
"No seriously. There not there." GrayTail said a little disapointed.  
Flame walked into kitchen and said, "Yeah seriously. I put it there,  
after... before we left. We left the door open, somebody probably took  
our berries."

GrayTail got really mad, she was dying to cook berries. Now she got  
pissed. "GrayTai!" Flame shouted.  
"Yeah?" GrayTail asked.  
"Go outside then fire up." Flame said, "Don't burn the house down.  
Litteraly!"  
"Fine okay." GrayTail said walking outside.

Outside was quite dry since the sun was out for a long time. GrayTail  
walked around, very calm. Her stomach growled. GrayTail remembered the  
situation and got angry again, and started a fire. There was a scream  
after the fire was made. GrayTail looked arounnd for the scream. It  
was a Smugleaf, it looked like a human snake (bad description). The  
Smugleaf looked at GrayTail and said, "Why did you do that? I got  
scared to death! Like litteraly, I'm a grass type, I almost got burnt  
by you. How did you set a fire your and Eevee. What's wrong with your  
tail and ears and..." GrayTail cogered the Smugleaf's mouth and said,  
"Take a breath man. I think your talking for to long witthout breaths.  
Oh yea it's called hyper-ventalating."  
The Smugleaf took a breath, then said, "Okay. First of all; sorry for  
taking your berries. I was wandering around here today. I get crazy  
around Cheri berries, I just absolutly love them!"  
The he gave the basket full of Oran berries back to GrayTail. GrayTail  
grabbed it and went inside eyeing the Smugleaf and saying, "You know I  
should really burn you now, but I won't."

GrayTail walked inside placing the basket on the table. Flame walked  
to the table and looked at the basket. Seeing there was only Oran  
berries left Flame asked , "GrayTail, did you eat all the Cheri  
berries? Those were my favourite!"  
"I wish I did," GrayTail said sarcasticly, "A Smugleaf ate them all."  
"Where did you find it?" Flame asked,  
"Behind the cottage," GrayTail pointed to the back of the cottage.  
"Well I'm gonna teach that Smugleaf a message. Don't Take My Cheri  
Berries Or Else I'll Burn You To Ashes!" Flame said running out.

Smugleaf was still shaking when Flame walked out. Flame stood infront  
of Smugleaf then she used Ember. But instead of one ember hitting her,  
5 embers hit her.  
The Smugleaf was screeching in pain but was also confused alot. After  
the fires ran out, Smugleaf was burnt.  
Smugleaf was in pain but was able to ask, "I thought you used Ember  
once, how did 5 Embers hit me?" Flame smiled, she was less pissed,  
"Wacth carefully."  
Flame used Ember on the grass. Flame closed her eyes and her peri  
(periwinkle) paw started to glow, then the flame got duplicated.  
"Wow!" The Smugleaf said, "That's amazing! You can duplicate stuff?"  
"Yup! You should see my friend, GrayTail's, power." Flame said.  
After Flame said that, GrayTail came to the scene, "Sorry Flame, when  
I heard you I came here as fast as I can. Don't be suprised Flame,  
remember, I said I have good hearing?"  
"Oh Yea," Flame said, "Anyways, GrayTail, this Smugleaf took our food.  
Can you show her your power, then part 2 of your  
power." Flame eyed Smugleaf mad and looked at GrayTail.  
"Okay, brace your self Smugleaf this might hurt." GrayTail warned.  
Smugleaf was still caught up on how the Vulpix and GrayTail's look. He  
was silent but not in his mind, he was still think about their looks.  
Suddenly, Smugleaf felt strange, she started to wobble back and forth,  
she felt like there was a hole in her mind; she remembered her power  
but she didn't want to show them unless it was reasonable. Smugleaf  
knew what was happening she timed everything, "3-2-1" Smugleaf counted.  
GrayTail started to give Smugleaf some mind pain, but instead of  
Smugleaf crying in pain, GrayTail fell to the ground keeping her eyes  
shut in pain. GrayTail didn't know what to do so she stopped, the pain  
stopped when she stopped.  
"Okay that was weird." GrayTail said.

"Lemme introduce myself," Smugleaf said, "I'm Ivy. Although I'm a  
grass type, my parents were water and pyschic types. I know that's  
confusing. They loved me alot, but they struggled to teach me because  
of type difference. But they did teach me some stuff."  
"Keep on going," Flame begged.  
"Shhhhhh I know I was just taking a breath, like gosh." Ivy said.  
(Ivy's like that girly-tough type of girl)  
"Anyways, they taught me Water Sport, the weird thing was every time I  
used Water Sport I would always turn a different coluor, this purple-  
aqua color, my eyes are origanally like this." (Pupil: Purple, Sclera:  
Blue, Iris: Gray)  
"Wow interesting story," GrayTail said, "Why don't we say this, you  
can stay with us since your out here alone, and also tell us more  
about yourself, it's very interesting."  
GrayTail ran inside, Flame and Ivy walked together.  
"Soo how long have you been surviving your life?" Flame asked. Ivy  
responded, "I don't know, probably around 1-1.4 years. I'll tell you  
more inside."

Inside the house Ivy started her story, "Where was I? Oh yeah my  
parents; well I loved my parents and they loved me, but we were all  
confused on how a Psychic and a Water type breeded a grass type. I had  
2 silblings, one brother and one sister, we were all good friends. My  
brother was a Vaporeon, and my sister was an Espeon from birth. My mom  
was an Vaporeon and my dad was a Daburan. For some strange reason they  
breeded a Grass Type. Well how I got here was a different story,  
Vaporeon, Espeon and I went to play on the fields our parents told us  
not to go far away, we all knew that from heart, so we didn't go far.  
Espeon had this habit of reading people's minds, I got annoyed by that  
so I started to make an ability that prevents any mind-reading; that's  
how I hurt your mind GrayTail."  
"Oh" GrayTail said, "Cool! But hkw did you end up all by yourself?"  
"I'm getting to that! Gosh can't you be patient! Well anyways, after  
messing with Vaporeon we all headed back close to sunset for dinner.  
Dinner was there but Mom and Dad weren't we all panicked we all  
started to worry about mom and dad until I found a note by the food  
saying:  
Don't worry about us we just left to look for more berries we promise  
we will be back soon. If we're not there, we might of gotten captured  
by another pokemon. [There's no humans in this world] But don't worry  
about us, we'll be okay and we've trained you three; so just know we  
will be back and we love you." Ivy Takes a Breath  
"I thought it sounded like a note like they died so I got worried and  
wanted to find them. So I said my goodbyes to my sister and brother, I  
know they'll be okay by them selves, and they know I will be okay by  
myself. That's when I ran out of food in the woods, and I saw your  
door open so I went inside and yea... you know the rest."  
"Yeah..." Flame said sarcasticlly giving Ivy a look.

GrayTail looked outside it was getting dark so GrayTail said, "Hey umm  
Ivy. Would you like to live with us cause we're kinda lonely and  
you're lost."  
"I'm not lost," Ivy said, "I just got hungry."  
"Yeah whatever, we're still lonely," Flame said, "So are you gonna  
stay with us, or not?"  
Ivy was left witha big decision, all Ivy could say was, "Ummm...  
I'll..."

**Find out in the next chapter!  
I just wanted to end this chapter with some suspence. So review on  
what you think Ivy should say,  
Stay or Leave?  
**


	4. Enter Team FireFang Cut into 3 thirds

**Enter Team FireFang**

This was the longest chapter I wrote...seriously 8,237 words...  
so many things happen in my life...  
You kan say this chapter is 3 chapters in one

**They're Called: Chapter 4 1/3: Nightmares  
Chapter 4 2/3: Shadow  
Chapter 4 3/3: Enter Team FireFang**

**Pov=Point Of View**

**Chapter 4 1/3**

"...I'll stay. But not in the house, I'll sleep outside. I still want  
the feeling of being alone." Ivy said walking out the door.  
"Okay," GrayTail said, "Looking at the grouping clouds, it might rain  
soon."  
"Are you kidding me?" Ivy said with disbelief, "It just rained  
yesterday, it might rain tomorrow, but not tonight."

Ivy walked out and closed the door. Outside, it was very cloudy but  
that didn't kill Ivy's adventure spirit; Ivy looked in the woods for  
some soft leaves to use as a bed. After a half-hour of hard searching,  
Ivy found a pile of the softest leaves.  
Ivy was walking towards it until a Weavile blocked Ivy's path. "Where  
do you think your going," the Weavile asked.  
"I'm just gonna get that pile of leaves there, that's all," Ivy said  
pointing to the pile.  
"Heh heh. You do know that's mine." Weavile said, "But I know where to  
get some and I'm dying for a macth so let's have a battle, winner  
keeps pile." Heh heh, this should be easy; it's a grass type, I  
could totally pwn him or her. Weavile thought.  
Awwww, this is gonna be hard, I'm a grass type and he's or she's a  
ice type this is gonna be hard. Ivy thought, But I have to, it's  
for my bed. I have to beat him or her!  
"Okay your on!" Ivy said getting into a fighting stance.  
"Wow your funny," Weavile said, "To start off this I would like to  
chill you up with my...Ice Beam!"  
A clear beam came out of Weavile's open mouth, Ivy tried to dodge it  
but got her leaf like tail frozen. Damn that's cold! Ivy thought  
But I have to beat him or her... what the hell is it anyways  
"Hey!" Ivy called out, "I'm a girl Smugleaf named Ivy, what's your  
name and gender?"  
"Why would you care?" Weavile asked, "You'll even be done by the  
tim...Mufffff Murfffff" Ewww what's in my mouth? Weavile thought.  
Ivy stopped her Razor Leaf and found the best way to beat him or  
whatever he was. Weavile decides to freeze me, huh? Ivy thought  
Well I'll give him a pain in the head!

Ivy stopped stuffing Razor Leaves into Weavile's mouth and closed her  
eyes. Focus Ivy only on it nothing else... Ivy  
finally calmed down. She never tried this alone so it was worth a  
shot. Suddenly, Weavile slapped his paws on his head in pain. What  
is this pain? What's happening to me! Weavile shut his eyes in  
pain. Weavile a voice sunk into Weavile's head Should I stop this?  
Having leaves in it's mouth Weavile thought Yes Yes Yes please stop!  
On one condition, I win the macth. Deal?  
Yea, sure, okay, Deal just stoooopp pleassseeeeeeeee  
The pain faded. Weavile relaxed it's paws on it's eyes and started to  
rub them. Ivy walked over and pulled the leaves out of the Weavile's  
mouth and went towards the pile of soft leaves. Weavile gasped for  
air. "What did you do to me?"  
There was no answer, Ivy already took the pile and left.

"Wow! I have to do that again sometime!" Ivy exclaimed with a smile  
carrying a pile of leaves, "I can't wait to tell Flame and GrayTail  
this. As Ivy walked towards the cottage, the sky grew dark. Rain  
started to fall.  
"Oh cool rain!" Ivy looked up into the sky then onto her skin. The  
green color turned into a turqoise color, the yellow turned into a  
light purple and blue mix.  
"I really like my aqua form, I look way cuter like this." Ivy said  
looking at a reflection in the water, "Well here's the cottage, I  
better set up aroumd here."

That moment GrayTail ran outside, "Ivy! Ivy! Where are you?" GrayTail  
ran around the cottage and found Ivy setting up, "Ivy! Ivy! There's  
gonna be a storm! You gotta get inside now! Whoa what's wrong with you  
skin?" GrayTail asked.  
"I'll tell you inside," Ivy said going with GrayTail into the cottage.

Inside the the cottage, Flame opened the front dorr to the heavy storm  
that just started, "See we told you it would storm. Anyways are you  
okay, I would of went to get you, but... it's raining and I'm a fire-  
type."  
Flame looked at Ivy, her purple, and turqoise wet skin and said,  
"Whoa, what happened to your skin Ivy? It's all purple and turqoise  
and your eyes, no wait, they're always like that. But why?"  
"Well, since I'm from a water and psychic, the colours that repersent  
Water is usually blue, that explains the turqoise, blue is kind of  
like turqoise. Psychic is usually purple or pink, so that's why my  
eyes are purple and blue and my skin is also purple. I don't know how  
my eye got gray though." Ivy thought for a while, "I guess I'll have  
to stay with you, that's if you want me to. Do you?"  
"Sure we do!" GrayTail shouted, "We asked that earlier."  
"Oh yea, so I'll need a bed" Ivy said.  
"Don't worry Ivy Flame can handle that. Flame time to do your stuff!"  
GrayTail said.

Flame, Ivy, and GrayTail walked to the bedroom where GrayTail's and  
Flame's bed was. Flame looked around and looked at how much space was  
left in the room. There was some room by the door but then Flame  
thought about it. It wasn't enough room, but it's the only room they  
have.

Flame closed her eyes and her peri-paw glowed. One of the beds was  
splitting into two beds like it was using Double Team. The new bed was  
a little smaller than the other beds. Flame was puzzled at this and  
thought Hmmm. That's weird. That never happened before.

Ivy, now happy, ran to her bed (the smaller one) and jumped onto it  
saying, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You so much! I love it!" She  
cuddled in the bed until she fell asleep.

GrayTail walked in and stared at the sleeping SmugLeaf.  
"I Love It." GrayTail said, "Love what? The bed? How do you love a bed?"  
"No," said Flame, "Remember, she's been traveling in the world, and  
gets attacked by pokemon almost all the time and sleeps on the ground.  
You don't think she would like a real bed where it is safe?"  
"Oh...I've never thought of it that way." GrayTail said.

GrayTail and Flame sat in the living room looking at the storm outside.  
"Wow, it rained yesterday." Flame commented, "Now it's storming."  
GrayTail yawned.  
"Just staring at this storm makes me sleepy. I'm going to sleep now.  
Night Flame."

GrayTail walked into the bedroom and hopped onto her bed and soon fell  
asleep. Flame wasn't tired on the other hand, she had time to think  
about life. For some reason, Flame wanted to help Ivy find her parents  
so she decided to train up. The only problem was: it was raining  
outside.  
How am I gonna train now. It's raining! I mean I can train in the  
rain. But it'll be painful. I hate being a fire type.  
Unwillingly, Flame walked outside into the storm. The water on her fur  
felt like acid. It stung really bad.

Flame's POV:

I just stood out there for minutes just being burned by water, but I'm  
starting to get used to it. It doesn't feel like acid anymore, it  
feels like a quil poking me. I started to train, but then I just  
noticed: I can only produce fire. How does that work in rain?  
I started to think in the middle of the rain.

Well, some phycial moves I can try are: Quick Attcak, Iron Tail,  
Double Team. Wait I don't need Double Team, I can do that already. Ok  
let's see Quick Attack. I'm just gonna need to be really fast. How do  
I do that? I just started running in circles, I got tired, faster  
and dizzy. I fell back. This is gonna be a long night. I got up  
and ran again. This time, I don't know what happened, I just ran and  
everything stopped in place, as if time stopped. Then I looked back, I  
saw rain falling slowly and a white streak behind me. That's when I  
noticed I used Quick Attack. Although I was really happy with myself,  
I was tired. I walked inside and went to bed all wet.

Narrator's POV:

It was a long stormy night. Flame, being use to the storm from before,  
and Ivy, being in about a thousand storms, left GrayTail the only one  
shivering in her bed. She couldn't go to sleep. She kept mumbling to  
herself, "Please stop. Please stop. Please stop." A lightning bolt  
struk close to the window of GrayTail's side.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" GrayTail shrieked. Then she passed out in shock and fear.

The next day, Ivy woke up first. She looked over to Flame, who was all  
wet still, and laughed. Then she looked over at GrayTail she was  
sleeping softly. Ivy smiled at her and walked outside. Little did she  
know GrayTail wasn't sleeping softly, she was having a nightmare.

GrayTail's POV:

I opened my eyes, Where the heck am I?  
I wasn't in my cottage, I was outside? I started to walk around, I  
can't believe what I saw! I saw my family! I was so happy! I ran  
towards them, "Hey Mommy! Daddy! It's me! GrayTail! I finally found  
you!" They never heard me. I waved my paw in front of them; they still  
never noticed me.  
"Oh! I'm sorry," My Mom said, "I never noticed you."  
"Oh My Arceus! You noticed me! I'm back Mommy!" I nuzzled her. She  
gave me a weird look, "Um. What? I'm not your mom. Where did you get  
that from?"  
I stepped back, "What! But...Mommy you have to remember me! I'm  
you're only Eevee!" I hugged her. Daddy was looking at me with a mad  
face. "Get off my wife!" He snapped.  
I backed away, "But...You...Can't...Forge..." I ran away in tears.  
I can't believe what just happened! My parents don't remember me! I  
ran out into the clearing by the woods. I found my cottage. I ran to  
it and opened the door. Inside, I found Flame, Ivy and a Riolu eating  
inside. They looked different though, part of Flame's ear was bitten  
off, Ivy had a bandana around her neck, and the Riolu was wearing a  
wrist band that had a lightning bolt with a black background.  
"Ummmm...Ivy...Who's that?" I asked shyly.  
Ivy looked over and said, "How dare you question us about Rouge!"  
"Rouge? Wait. What?" I said in shock, "If his name is Rouge, t..then,  
you're a bunch of rouges. Right?"  
"You bet that's right." Flame growled.  
"You catch up really fast for an Eevee." He complimented. I smiled  
then frowned at what he said after. "You can be a problem to us. Get  
rid of this strange Eevee before she finds our plans."  
"Yes Sir!" Flame and Ivy said. They started heading towards me,  
surrounded me, then growled, "Let's take this nice and easy." Flame  
growled, "You can go if you want to, but if you don't leave in 10  
linnone seconds (about 5 normal seconds) we'll beat you to the ground."  
"But Flame!" I shouted.  
"5, little one. Times ticking." Ivy said.  
"We're the best of friends! Ivy! How could you say that!"  
"3.." Flame ignored.  
I stuttered, "But...I...You..."  
"1 and a half..." Ivy said getting ready.  
I had no choice but to run away. I ran through the open door. I looked  
back at the open door crying.  
"Hey...How did she know our names?" Ivy asked.  
"Let's beat her anyway. We're rouges, not pathetic civilians." Flame  
said.

I looked back and saw them chasing me. I ran faster into a battle  
between a Pikachu and a Buneary. I looked behind me when I tripped  
over a rock. Ivy was dancing for some reason; and it started raining.  
"Thunderbolt!" The Pikachu yelled.  
I looked into the sky, it was raining and Pikachu started a  
thunderstorm. I shrieked, but no one cared. I looked around there was  
no one there. Just a thunderstorm. I ran trying to dodge lightning  
bolts, but they seemed to catch up to me. I fell and looked at the  
lightning bolts heading towards me. I prepared for the end of my life  
when someone was whispering, "Hey! GrayTail! Wake Up! Wake Up!"

Before the lightning struck me, I opened my eyes and woke up. I felt  
my paws, they were all sweating. I woke up to find Ivy and Flame  
nudging me.  
"It's about time you woke up!" Flame said, "I think you had a  
nightmare."  
I sat up, "Yes. I'm so happy your still here."  
"We were always here GrayTail." Ivy said, "Oh yeah! You shoud see what  
Flame can do!"  
"What?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah." Flame said, "I'm not weak to water anymore. That's all. Not  
really special."  
"What! Not special! You gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed, "Your  
probably the first fire-type not weak to water! This is like history!"  
"Yeah, it's easier to show you though." Flame said running out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 4 2/3: Shadow**

Outside, Flame, Ivy and I found a Riolu practicing some moves. I had a  
hatred to Riolu's ever since that nightmare I had. I growled at it.  
Flame, Ivy and the Riolu looked at me with a 'why did you do that' look.  
"GrayTail," Ivy said, "What was that for? You just growled at some  
random pokemon."  
The Riolu walked over to us and opened his mouth to speak.  
"What do you want!" I yelled.  
Flame and Ivy looked at me with the same expression.  
"Um nothing...I just wanted to say hi." the Riolu said.  
I reconized it was a boy because of his voice. I began to listen  
carefully to his mind What's wrong with your eyes? he thought. He  
opened his mouth but I yelled, "Nothing's wrong with my eyes! I was  
born like this!"  
"Ummm...Okay," he said, "Then what's wrong with the Smugleaf's eyes?"  
"Nothing's wrong with us! We were born like this!" I yelled back.  
He leaned over to Flame and whispered, "What's wrong with her?"  
I had to think fast, I closed my eyes and focused on Flame's head for  
a while. I telapethicly told her to say nothing. She shooked a little  
afraid telling the Riolu nothing.

"Ummm okay?" the Riolu said, "Lemme introduce myself. My name is  
Shadow. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else, so don't blame me.)  
My dad was a Lucario and my mom was a Vaporeon, so I know some water  
moves too. I left my parents for a journey of my own; so far, it's not  
going very good."  
"You can stay with us!" Flame suggested.  
"No way! I'm not gonna let a Riolu in our house." I said.  
Flame eyed me then looked at Shadow with a smile and said, "Excuse me  
Shadow. My friend here has a little problem."

Flame pulled me over to a nearby tree and looked back to see if Shadow  
was looking at us. I looked back too and saw Ivy and Shadow talking.  
Flame was waving her paw infront of me, "Hey!"  
"What?"  
"Why are you acting like this? He never even did anything to you!  
Plus...This is a secret but, he's kinda cute." Flame whispered.  
I widened my eyes, "What! You never told me that! I'm gonna tell  
him!" I started to make a run for it but she held me down and said,  
"This is serious! Don't tell him! I'm not ready tell him. We just met,  
I can't randomly say 'I like him' or something like that. I'm asking  
you as a friend."  
I was gonna say 'no' but Flame was doing her puppy-fox-eyes. I sighed,  
"Fine then. Just because of those eyes."  
Flame got off of me and smiled, "That always works. By the way, why do  
you hate Shadow?"  
"Let's go back, I had a nightmare about everyone I cared about never  
knew me. A Riolu named 'Rouge' was in it and told you and Ivy to kill  
me. So now you know why I'm acting weird."  
"Oh," Flame said, "I never knew."

Flame and I walked back to Shadow and Ivy.

"That's kind of akward for a Snivy." Shadow said, "Well that what you  
get by being born into a Water-Psychic family."  
"Hey!" Ivy said while hitting Shadow on the head, "That's not funny! I  
can use a Psychic move on you and you won't like it!"

Me and Flame walked into the scene. We were both happy but I'm still  
wondering if I should tell Shadow about Flame.  
"Sorry," I said with a guitly smile, "Lemme introduce myself, I'm  
Aliza but people call me GrayTail. I'm the one and only Psychic Eevee  
around!" I winked at him to get Flame jealous. He smiled back, "That  
was a way better introduction tham before." He stuck his paw out  
telling me he wanted to shake paws.  
"Heh heh. Yeahhh..." I replied sweatdropping and then I shook his paw.  
"Soooo. Heh heh. Do you want to come to our place?" I treid to ask  
nicely.  
"Okay! Sure I'll come! 8 have nothing else to do anyways." He replied  
happily. Shadow and I walked together while Ivy and Flame walked  
behind us.

Flame's POV

"So that's why GrayTail hated Shadow at first." I finished explaining  
to Ivy.  
"Wow. That's kinda scary. Nobody you care about knows you." Ivy said  
looking down at the grass.  
"But look on the bright side!" I perked up, "They seem to be getting  
along."  
GrayTail turned around and winked at me. I smiled back, then I turned  
my hear towards Shadow's. I fell into a daze.  
Wow. He even looks cute when his head is turned. If he were mine I  
would be happy for the rest of my life. He's so cute! His coat is so  
perfect and his eyes are crimson red; perfect for me! A voice popped  
into my head.  
Hello. Hello. Hey can you hear me? Hey, it's GrayTail! You're caught  
in a daze. You're gonna bump into a tree.  
I didn't listen. Even though I was gonna bump into a...  
"Ow!" I screamed.  
I looked to what I bumped into. It was a tree. I'm so mad; I looked  
back and saw everyone else including Shadow looking at me laughing.  
"I toldja!" GrayTail said, "But noooo. You were to busy in your 'happy  
land'."  
I growled at her.  
"Hey don't be mad at me. I warned you. You didn't listen. So it's your  
fault for bumping into that tree." GrayTail taunted.

I rubbed my muzzle with my paw and looked behind the tree I bumped  
into. I saw a big building with a big Vaporeon shaped head on the front.  
"Hey. What's that?" I said pointing to the Vaporeon's head.

"What is it?" GrayTail and Ivy asked.  
I looked over at Shadow.  
"It's the Vaporeon Guild in Florecent Town. You've seriously never  
heard of it?" Shadow said with disbelief.  
All three of us shook our heads.  
Shadow facepalmed himself.  
"It's my Mom's Guild. She works there with her right-hand assistant  
Frostlass. My dad owns a guild of his own in LunarMoon city which  
isn't far from here."  
"Oh..."Ivy said.  
"That's why I've been training. There's a rule in both of the Guilds  
that say you need at least one partner to form a team. So I've been  
looking for a partner all this time. But none of them seemed to like me.  
"Awwww. Don't feel bad." I said patting him on the back, "I like you."  
"You do?" He asked. GrayTail was looking at me.  
"I mean, we all like you." I said.  
That was close! I thought.  
You're really bad at keeping secrets right? The voice said.  
"Shut up!" I yelled.  
"What?" Shadow and Ivy asked.  
"Umm.." I stuttered. I glared at GrayTail who was smirking.  
I picked the first thing on my mind.  
"Umm...Who wants to make a team!" I switched the topic quickly.  
"Oh. I do!" Ivy and Shadow said raising their hands.  
"You're lucky." GrayTail said raising her hand.  
"Okay so let's go! To Vaporeon's Guild!"  
We all headed to Florecent Town to go to Vaporeon's Guild.

After a few hours of walking it started to drizzle. Why does it  
always rain now? I asked myself.  
"Why does it rain all the time?" GrayTail asked.  
"Hmmm? Oh I don't know." Shadow said.  
"Wait Flame! Aren't you getting hurt or something?" GrayTail asked.  
"No. Why?" I replied.  
GrayTail looked confused and said, "You're a fire-type, and...ohhh  
that's what you were talking about this morning!"  
"Yeahh..." Ivy said, "Then we ran into Shadow here."  
"Yup. That's me!" He said happily.  
Soon Shadow's smile turned into a confused face, "Ivy...ummm...what's  
wrong with your skin colour?" He asked.  
"This?" Ivy asked pointing to her skin, "Oh, that always happens when  
I get wet."  
"So...All of you have an unusual colour, for fur or skin, except for  
me?" He asked.  
"Yeah," I said quickly before anyone can say anything.  
"Hey look!" GrayTail shouted, "There's a sign!"

We all ran to the sign and read it. It said:  
Florecent Town

"We made it!" I said in relief, "Now where's this Guild?"  
"Just down the road that way." Shadow said pointing right.  
We all ran to the right, when it began to storm.  
Thunderbolts from different directions struck at once making GrayTail  
scream.  
"It's okay GrayTail." Shadow said hugging her, "There's nothing to be  
afraid of as long as I'm with you."  
GrayTail smiled which made me mad.  
Come on Flame! A voice in my head said, I thought her was yours not  
mine. I'm startig to like him to you know, I'll probably have him  
before you can.  
I growled and shouted, "GRAYTAIL! COME HERE!"  
Shadow let go of her and she skipped towards me and asked, "What's up?"  
"Don't 'what's up' me! I know exactly what your up to!," I yelled  
quietly, "Your trying to steal my guy!"  
"Well...I guess I DO like him a little bit, but seriously; you gotta  
grab hold of him before I do." She replied happily.  
"I would do anything to learn Thunderbolt now! If it weren't raining I  
swear I would turn you into ashes right now!" I shouted.  
"Let's see about that." GrayTail perked up.

GrayTail's POV

I started to fake cry and ran to Shadow.  
"Help me. Flame is scaring me. Make her stop." I whined.  
Flame started growling, "That's completely fake! Can't you tell!"  
"I don't care!" Shadow said, "You're scaring her! It's bad enough that  
shes's scared of lightning! We need to get to my mom's Guild as soon  
as possible."

I smirked at Flame enraging her more. She looked mad, so I decided to  
read her mind.  
One day GrayTail! I swear I'll get you! she thought.  
In a million years I'm guessing. I telapethicly told her.  
She glared and growled at me more.  
"Shadow! Shadow! Make her stop!" I screamed.  
Shadow turned around and saw Flame and Ivy talking.  
Nice save Flame. I thought to myself.

"Look! There it is!" I pointed out.  
We all ran inside out of the rain. I looked up huffing and puffing and  
a Vaporeon stood infront of me.  
"So son," She said, "You've come to form an exploration team. Well,  
come this way."  
Shadow nodded while the Vaporeon dissapeared in to a puddle on the  
ground. Flame, Ivy and I were suprised.  
"How did she do that!" Ivy asked.  
"It's a Vaporeon's ability." Shadow explained, "To be able to melt  
away into water. It's in the particles of her body. I could only do  
half of what she does but first we need to form a team."  
We all nodded and went down the ladder, fortunetly there was a flight  
of stair heading down so Flame and I could walk down easily.

* * *

**Chapter 4 3/3: Enter Tem FireFang**

When we got to the bottom we saw 9 pokemon talking to each other and 6  
pokemon at a billborad on one side of the room, and 3 on the other  
billborad at the other side of the room. I looked to the right side of  
the ladder and there stood another ladder and another flight of  
stairs. I pointed this out so we can all go downstairs once again.

On the second floor was much different than the last floor. There was  
barely any pokemon down here, it was just a Frostlass and a Vaporeon  
talking.  
I decided to listen in, and this is what they said:  
Vaporeon: Hey, my son came back from training and he finally has  
partners!  
Frostlass: Really! I can't wait to meet him. But when are we going to  
tell him about 'The Rip'?  
Vaporeon: Oh...I never told him about that.  
Frostlass: Lemme tell you a lesson I had to learn the hard way.  
Vapor, *pats Vapor's back* sometimes you have to tell pokemon things  
before they get worse..  
Vapor: I'll think about it.

We all walked to them. The very first thing I asked them was, "What's  
the rip Vapor?"  
Vapor sweatdropped.  
"Ummm..I'll tell you later." She covered quickly, "But first we need  
to form your exploration team!"  
"Oh yeah...That's right." Shadow said.  
"Come wi... nevermind we can't go to my office. So let's form up in  
my headquarters." Vapor said pointing to a big blue door.

Insode Vapor's Headquarters, it was really damp. There was alot of  
puddles on the floor.  
"Why's is it so wet in here?" I asked taking my drenched paw out of a  
puddle, "Don't you want anybody to clean up?"  
"What are you talking about?" Vapor asked, "It's natural for water to  
be in here."

Vapor sat on a big water lily in the middle of a pond at the far end  
of the room. The Frostlass floated beside her.  
"So, you want to form an exploration team." She said, "Why?"  
We all stood there. The only reason we came here was because Flame was  
covering up a secret, we really had no reason to form.  
"Because we have ones we care about in the world, and we want to find  
them." Ivy said, "We figured out if we came here, we could find them  
on our explorations."  
I stood there suprised at Ivy, she was quiet the while entire trip and  
she says something worth hearing.

We all nodded seeing there was no other reason we could think of.  
"Very well," Vapor said, "I will allow you to form an exploration  
team, but first I must tell Shadow one thing."  
Shadow stepped up nervously, "Yes mom?"  
"While you are here, I am very proud you are on a journey of your own.  
I love you with all my heart," Vapor said, "But to be fair to the  
others, I won't treat you like a son but like any other member here.  
Do we make ourselves clear?"  
"Yes ma'am!" Shadow said saluting.  
Shadow walked back to us holding up a 'peace sign'.  
Maybe I do really like him. Maybe I... I thought.  
A voice popped into my head saying Hey! That's Flame's man and you  
know it!  
I looked around the room to see who could of said that to me. I came  
across Flame and Shadow looking at Vapor nodding, and Ivy who was  
looking at me.  
You're not the only one that has telepathy! The voice said again. I  
replied Yes, Ivy. You can too.  
Ivy smiled and winked at me.

"So, what will your exploration team name be?" Vapor asked.  
We all paused in time again. We never thought of a team name. Shadow  
motioned over for a huddle. We followed and huddled.  
"I'm thinking of Team RavenClaw." Shadow whispered, "Any other  
suggestions?"  
"Well, I was thinking of Team PurpleDots." Flame said.  
"Wait let's think for a moment," I whispered, "What are we all good at  
and not weak to?"  
"Well, we're all not weak to: water, electricity. That's all." Ivy said.  
"Well, me and GrayTail can use Ember though." Flame put in.  
"You can GrayTail!" Shadow said, "Wow, cool!"  
"I'll show you later, but we need a name. How about RavenFire?" I  
suggested.  
"Or, FireClaw." Shadow said, "Just think of it, you and Flame can use  
Ember, and me and Ivy have fangs."  
"Then how about FireFang?" Flame corrected, "And me and GrayTail have  
fangs too you know."  
"So have you decided?" Vapor asked.  
"Yeah," Ivy said, "We are Team FireFang!"  
Vapor looked at us for a comfirm. We all nodded.  
"Well then, Icicle. Go get their exploration kit." Vapor commanded,  
"Here you go." Vapor threw 4 water droplet shaped badges.  
"This is your official Guild Membership Badges." Vapor said. Everyone  
caught one badge for themselves. I felt the badge and it felt extremly  
soft with a perfect velvet surface. "This can let you escape a dungeon  
or save people who are lost in dungeons." Vapor explained, "Your room  
is outside on the 2nd floor, the very right hallway, at the end of the  
hallway. Icicle will show you the way."  
"Yup," A voice said. Icicle came down from the celing holding a blue  
box with a water droplet lock, "This is your exploration kit, it has  
all the basic things you need for your first exploration: 1  
Exploration Map 5 Oran Berries, 2 Apples, 1 Orange, 4 Starwberries,  
and 4 Scarves. One scarf increases physical power, two scarves doubles  
your expirence, the last one is a Rainbow Scarf; it fits any aura so  
it increases all status points by 3."  
"Yayy!" I said, "Oranges and Starwberries! I love those!"  
"Oranges? Starwberries?" Ivy asked, "I've been traveling for 1.4 years  
and I never came across any of those."  
"I'll explain in our room." I said cheerfully.

"Well, our new Eevee seems to be informed about items." Vapor said,  
"I'll let her and Shadow explain everything else. Dinner is at Chef  
Melody's Call, which is in about 15 normal minutes."  
"Okay," Flame thanked, "Come on everybody! To our room. Team  
FireFang's adventures starts tonight."  
"Yeah!" We all exclaimed proping each other.

We all walked out of the office to see a group of 3 pokemon. A  
Poochyena, Zorua, and a black (body) and red (marks on his eyes)  
Latarviar.  
"Excuse me," The Zorua said passing by me.  
I looked at the crew, for some reason I could tell they were boys  
without them talking. I caught sight at the Latarviar talking to Ivy.

Ivy's POV

"Can I have a picture of you?" The Latarviar asked me.  
"Why?" I asked slightly flattered.  
"I wanna show Delibird what I want fpr Christmas this year." He said  
winking at me.  
"What!" I exclaimed, "Are you flirting with me?"  
"Oh I don't know. You're the only cutie here." He said smiling. "Do  
you like me?" I quietly asked.  
"If I didn't, then why would I be talking to you like this." He said  
smiling, "My name is Midnight. What's yours?"  
I decided to speak up, "Ummm, my name is..."  
"Midnight! Get over here, we need to form our team!" A voice called  
from inside the office.  
"Uhh. I'm coming!" Midnight said rushing, "Please tell me the next  
time we meet."  
"Uhhh..Okay." I said sweatdropping, "GoodBye Midnight!"

GrayTail's POV

That was a weird scene to see. I thought to myself.  
"Hey everyone! let's go to our room now!" I yelled to everybody,  
"Flame! Shadow! What are you doing!"  
"Coming!" Shadow replied running back with Flame.  
"Flame, what exactly were you doing?" I asked.  
"Shadow was just showing me around. But if you wanted to know exactly  
what I was doing, I was just trying to hold my man as tight as  
possible." Flame said taunting.  
I growled, "I'm so gonna get you!"  
"Okay everyone let get going!" Ivy yelled.  
"Right!" Flame and I said.

We walked to our room. The hallway had 10 rooms, 5 on each side, and  
one room at the end of the hallway just like Vapor said. We all ran to  
the door and opened it. I walked into the room, after Shadow, and  
sniffed the air. It smelled fresh, just like it was just made.  
"Ummm..GrayTail..." Shadow said, "There's only two beds."  
"Don't worry," I said, "Flame can handle that."  
"Uhh...Right!" Flame said saluting.  
I laughed, "Flame. You're always so animated!"  
"Yeah..." Flame said akwardly.  
"Whay do you mean?" Shadow asked.  
"You'll see." Flame said.  
"Okay you take care of that," I said, "I'll explain to Ivy these  
fruits."  
I pointed to my waist. I looked at the Exploration Kit.  
"What!" I yelled, "I forgot it!"  
"What!" Everyone yelled.  
"I'll go get it." I said.  
"I'll come too, seeing I have nothing to do." Ivy said.  
"Okay, Flame work on the beds! Me and Ivy will be back soon." I  
commanded running out of the room.

We ran to Vapor's office and knocked on the door.  
"You may come in Eevee!" A voice yelled.  
Ivy and I walked into the room. We saw the trio that walked in. The  
Latarviar waved at Ivy, she waved back.  
"How did you know it was me?" I asked Vapor.  
"There was a Kit left here, I guessed you came back it." She replied.  
"Okay thnak you. Sorry for interuppting you guys." I said.  
"No problem," She said smiling, Oh yeah. GrayTail,"  
"Yes Vapor?" I asked Vappr.  
"Is it okay if Team DarkClaw stay's in your room." She asked me  
politely.  
"What!" I shreiked looking around, the Zorua and Poohyena were  
staring me down. Ivy walked up to Vapor with a smile and said, "It's  
okay."  
"Yayy!" The red and black creature said, "Hi. My name's Midnight."  
The Poochyena walked up to me and said, "I'm Raven"  
The Zorua was still standing in front of Vapor, he turned around and  
said, "And I'm Thunder. Here's your Exploration Kit."  
"Oh thank you," I said taking my team's Exploration Kit, "Follow me.  
I'll show you our room."  
They all nodded at each other and followed me. Ivy walked with  
Midnight on the way back. I'm gonna need to find out if they're dating  
or not. I saw Thunder walking towards me, I got scared a little  
because I'm still scared of lightning amd tr word 'thunder' reminds me  
of lightning.  
The Zorua opened his muzzle to start talking, "So. This room of yours,  
is it big?"  
"Oh yeah. It's pretty big." I replied.  
"Oh great! How many is in your group?" Thunder asked.  
"Ummmm...Four including me." I said nervously.  
"Oka...whoa!" Thunder tripped, "Owww..."  
"Oh My Gosh! Are you okay!" I asked trying to help him up.  
"Yeah." Thunder said getting up, "I'm just a klutz. You should get use  
to it."  
"Here it is!" I pointed out to everyone.  
I knocked on our door.  
"Come in!" A voice yelled from inside.  
I opened the door. Ivy and Midnight walked in first together, then  
Raven. I motioned for Thunder shook his head and said, "No, you go  
first GrayTail; it's your room."  
I paused for a short while.  
What...Just...Happened? I asked myself, Did he just say that? He  
such a kind pokemon. Well for a dark-type anyways.  
I walked in.  
"Hi there guys...GrayTail who's this?" Shadow asked.  
I was still caught up in a daze at Thunder so I said, "The nicest  
pokemon in the world."  
Everyone, including Ivy and Midnight, was staring at me. Ivy, who was  
still hugging Midnight, walked over to me and whispered, "He ment the  
three! Not just Thunder. I think someone's in love."  
"Umm...Ahh...I mean...this is Team DarkClaw. The Poochyena is named  
Raven, the black and red Latarviar, Midnight, and this  
wonderf...Zorua, Thunder." I took a breath and said to Team  
DarkClaw, "Thunder, Midnight, Raven; meet team FireFang. I'm GrayTail,  
the Snivy is named Ivy, the Riolu is Shadow, and the Vulpix, with the  
periwinkle paw, is Flame." I looked at Flame now, "Flame, we're gonna  
need 3 more beds."  
"Okay, but first," she said, "Tell us if you like Thunder."  
"No! He's just a friend of mine." I shouted.  
Everyone looked at Flame and I with an akward look.  
"Why? I told everyone I love Shadow, why is it so hard for you?" She  
asked me.

After thinking of that sentence, I actually think I do like Thunder.  
I'm not sure though, it's just a light sense. Or maybe I do like  
Thunder, I'm probably denying it.  
Do I? I thought to myself Do I really like Thunder? I mean, I only  
known him for less than 10 minutes. But, what is this feeling? It's  
just a feeling of happiness, just makes me want to hug Thunder. Plus  
he's really nice. What should I say? I do like Thunder...I do like  
Thunder...no wait...I LOVE Thunder...wait...did I just think that!  
Why? Do I really? I think I do. Flame's right. I love Thunder and  
there's no denying it.

I walked over to Thunder and kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled  
and returned a kiss back, but this time, he kissed me on my muzzle. I  
felt so happy, I knew that was the right move to do.  
"Yes I do Flame," I admitted, "I love Thunder."  
"Oh okay. I was just wondering." Flame said.  
"Guys." Shadow said, "Didn't 15 minutes pass yet?"  
"Oh yeah!" Ivy said, "We're late for dinner! Hurry up everyone!"

We all ran to the other side of Vapor's office, and into the room that  
had a sign saying: Guild Dinner In Session.  
I read the sign out loud, "Guild Dinner...In Session...really? In  
Session?"  
Everyone laughed as we all walked in.

"Shadow! Your Late!" said Vapor, "And you too Team DarkClaw!"  
"Sorry," Shadow replied, "We got caught up on a convorsation."  
"Well, sit down we're about to eat." A Pikachu said.

We all sat down at an open chair. I specifically sat beside Thunder, I  
pushed Flame and Shadow together and Ivy sat beside Midnight. I looked  
over at Raven and couldn't help but feel sorry for him; so I invited  
him to sit beside me.

"Okay," Icicle started, "Now everyone is here, let eat!"  
Everyone started munching down on our berries, strawberries and  
apples. The mixed taste of Cheri berries and starwberries made my  
mouth want more. I separated the apples from the berries and the  
strawberries. I ate the apples first to get rid of them. Then I ate  
the starwberries with the Cheri Berries. The taste was so good words  
can't describe it. Like a waterfall of sweetness, a starfall of  
strawberries hit me. I sat with a smile after finishing my first bite.  
I decided to dig into the berries.

Shadow's POV

I decided to finish early cause I have to ask Mom something. I walked  
over to my mom and looked at her.  
"Yes Shadow?" She asked me, "Is something troubling you? Or you need  
to ask me something?"  
"You know me," I said, "I need to ask you something. As a child not a  
member."  
"Okay Shadow. What is it?" Mom replied.  
"Well," I started nervously rubbing the back of my head, "Is it okay  
if I start dating?"  
Mom paused for a second. Then she said, "Depends. Who?"  
I pointed to Flame who was laughing with Thunder and GrayTail. Mom  
looked over at her and said, "The Vulpix? But why?"  
"Well she likes me," I started, "And I fell in love when I first saw  
her. Please Mom. We love each other, and we want to stay together.  
Please, she's the perfect one, and her tribe abandoned her, so I also  
feel sorry for her. Ple-"  
My Mom cutted me off, "Okay Shadow. You can date, but don't take this  
dating process too far that you would run away. Remember, your still  
my son no matter what."  
I felt so happy. I hugged my Mom and said, "Thank You!"  
I ran back to Flame, and hugged her and said, "Vapor said we could  
date!"  
Flame stay silent while I let go of our hug. She started crying. I was  
scared that she might not want to date anymore so I asked her, "What's  
wrong?"  
"Nothing." Flame said through tears, "I love you too. I've just never  
felt so loved before. Now I know that you belong with me. Fate has  
brought together. You're the missing piece to my life."

She stopped crying and took my arm with her teeth and ran out of the  
mess hall. She lead me to our room. I was wondering What does she  
want? Why did we leave so early? Wait. Why is she walking to me?  
"Well Shadow," Flame said with a flirty smile, "You said you love me  
and I said I love you. So let's take this a step further. Just stay  
still, you can try to sense my aura to see what I want now."  
I tried to sense her aura, but she kissed me already. On the muzzle! I  
decided to embrace the moment. Her muzzle was slightly wet from  
berries, mine was to. But this kiss..It just has an unknown feeling. I  
just felt that I've lived for this moment. Although I'm a guy, I felt  
safe with her around. She let go. I was now thinking Why did she  
stop! I wanted more? Wait...did I just say that?

I leaned over to Flame's muzzle and kissed her again. We both embraced  
the moment.

GrayTail's POV

"Shadow! Flame! Where are you!" I yelled infront of Vapor's office.  
They probably went back to our room. I should go see what happened.  
I walked down the halls and barged into the room. My mind blanked out  
for a minute.  
Shadow and Flame were kissing! I mean really kissing! Muzzle to muzzle.  
"Flame!" I yelled, "You had your first kiss and you didn't tell me?"  
"Well," She started, stopping kissing. She was nervous, "I-It all just  
happened at once. So I couldn't tell you. Plus, don't you know we love  
each other? Go off with Thunder or something."  
"Um...okay," I said quietly exiting the room.  
Did I get her mad? Or is that just me? I can't let romance ruin our  
friendship. She took me in when I was abandon, she was my first friend  
and I can't risk it to die.

I walked back to the mess hall. Everyone was cleaning up, I was too  
caught up on Flame. Questions kept on rolling through my head. Is she  
mad at me? Does she like Shadow more than me? Wait. What if she hates  
me now! I was hesitating alot, my heart race, I couldn't think  
straight or right. I was sokn calmed down by a voice saying, "What's  
wrong?"  
I blinked a few time before looking up. It was Thunder. I calmed down.  
I looked up with a tear in my eye. I broke out on Thunder's shoulder,  
"Oh Thunder! If you know what I'm going through."  
He nuzzled me, "It's okay GrayTail, I'm here for you."

We sat there, just together with our heads touching, well, my head was  
still on his shoulder. We sat there for a while, we left when Vapor  
told us to go to sleep. We both nodded and walked back to our room. I  
was still nervous to see Flame again. I was to ashamed, but we both  
knew where we had to go.  
Thunder oped our door for me, again. I blushed as I walked in. I  
looked at Flame, she looked at me.  
"I'm sorry for getting you mad, if I did," I quickly apoligized.  
"It's okay, I calmed down. Fire Types sometimes get mad for no  
reason." She said.  
I sighed in relief. At least she's not mad at me. Thunder walked to a  
bed and was soon asleep. Flame and I stayed up until everyone if Team  
FireFang and DarkClaw was asleep. I walked up to Flame looking at  
everyone, "Look Flame. Look what we started. We use to be friends  
living in a cottage, now we're in a team of friends and we have love  
ones. And importantly we're still friends."  
"Yeah, it's nice ti know we started our own adventure. Now let's go to  
sleep."  
"Okay," I said cheerfully. We both crept to a bed and fell asleep.

Narrator's POV

A ghost aoon came through the wall. She looked at Flame Nd GrayTail  
and said, "Let's review...Two unusal pokemon...Cottage in the  
woods...Teams up...Tgese are definetly the two pokemon. I have  
to tell master."

The ghost flew up through the celing to where her master was.

****

Who was the ghost?  
What is she talking about?  
Is there gonna be more drama between Flame and GrayTail?  
What is this 'Rip'?

Read the next chapter to find out!  
and Happy Valentine's to all!


	5. Team Areial

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!  
UNLESS I GET SUPER LUCKY!**

heres a short chapter  
it was supposeto be longer  
but i didnt want Team Areialtoget mixed up with the rest of the story  
so this chapter only introduces TeamAreial

I hope you like it!

Chapter 5:Team Areial

GrayTail's POV:

Yo! GrayTail! Wake up! A voice rang in my head.  
HEY ALYZA! GET UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD! The voice rang again.

I opened my eyes in anger.  
"OKAY IVY! DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY REAL NAME! I'LL F**KIN USE EMBER  
ON YOU! AND YOU WON'T LIKE MY EMBERS!"

Ivy ran behind Midnight, "Okay! I didn't mean too! Please don't burn  
me. I beg you! It's just that you're a heavy sleeper! And none of us  
were able to wake you up, one of us had to get in your head! You never  
woke up when I said GrayTail so yeah."  
"Yeah, whatever. Just don't use my real name, I like GrayTail better."  
I said calming down.

My fox lover walked up to me and motioned me to go into the corner  
with him. I ovbiously went with him, we didn't get to know each other  
last night, this morning's about time.  
"So what's your real name then?" Thunder asked.  
"Oh," I said, I wasn't expecting that question, all I could say was,  
"Um, I don't like using it alot, but my real name is Alyza." (A/N I  
know it's really spelled Aliza, I just want to give it originality.)  
Thunder was blank faced.  
"See?" I said, "It's weird! I know."  
"What are you talking about?" Thunder asked, "That's such a cute  
name! How can you not like it?"  
"Well, if you say so..." I said a little shy, "Okay you can call me  
Alyza."  
"No no no," Thunder said, "It's your name, you choose if you want us  
to call you by it."  
Cute, sensitive and caring! I am so in love! I thought.  
"It's okay baby," I said nuzzling him, "If your okay with it, then  
everyone else should be."  
"Okay Alyza." He said smiling, "Let's go back to the group."

We walked back to the group with my head on Thunder's silky, warm  
shoulder. This was how paridise felt like.

Flame's POV:

What do we do now? I thought.  
I turned to Raven, Ivy and Midnight, who were talking. I interuptted  
their conversation by asking, "So, now what do we do?"  
"I...don't...know," Raven said, "We should ask Vapor."  
"I'll come with you!" I said.  
"But, Shadow," Raven asked  
"Yeah it's okay if I get some information with you," I assured.

We both walked out of the room.

"Sooo..." Raven said, "How's, um, Shadow?"  
I blushed at th name Shadow.  
"Uhh...He's, um, cute and, um, funny."  
"But how can you love him?" Raven asked, "It's been only 3 days you've  
been with him, how can you like him?"  
"He's a really good kisser too!" I said remembering our kiss. I fell  
into a sea of memories of that kiss, he didn't know what was coming,  
but I sure surprised him. I wish could live that moment over and over  
again.  
"Umm...Flame?" A voice said breaking my memories, "You there?"  
I shook my head, "Yeah sorry, I was in a field of memories of our  
kiss. I really love him, HE SUCH A GOOD KISSER!"  
"Oh..." Raven pouted.  
I heard Raven whisper to himself, "I so just need to be a good kisser  
then."  
I was shock, flattered and a little uncomfortable when I heard that  
sentence.

"Look Rave," I patted him, "I know you like me. But, I already have a  
boyfriend. I'm really flattered though."  
Raven blushed, "You really know me after a day. Well it's just the  
star on your cheek goes good with your mahongany smooth coat."  
"Wait," I paused, "There's a star on my cheek?"  
"Yeah," Raven said confused, "You never knew? It's Blue Star."  
"Really?" I asked, "I never knew."

This conversation was long enough to Vapor's headquarters. As the  
same, lots of puddles, lily pad in the middle of a pond and water  
drops dripping from the ceiling.  
Vapor must of heard us come in, because we saw a puddle jump onto the  
lily pad, transfiguring into a Vaporeon.  
"Welcome Flame, Raven. Take a seat on a lily pad, and relax." She said  
welcoming.  
"What lily pad?" Raven asked.  
"That one," Vapor said pointing to two lily pads floating up to the  
surface of the pond.  
"Okay, sure," I said, "Are you sure it will hold us?"  
"Yes I'm sure Flame." Vapor replied with a soft voice.

Me and Raven got on our lily pads and floated over to Vapor. Shadow's  
mom is really nice. I wonder what Shadow and Vapor do together.

"What has brought you here?" Vapor asked.  
Although my type was weak to hers, I still felt confident.  
"Well, we don't know what to do." I said.  
"Oh yeah." Vapor replied, "I need to get Icicle to show you around."  
Vapor turned her head around and screamed to the ceiling, "ICICLE!  
TEAM FIREFANG AND TEAM DARKCLAW NEED TO BE INTRODUCED!"

The ice ghost floated down from the ceiling, "Of cousre I'll show you  
around. Get your team and meet me in this room."  
"Yes Ma'am!" I said saluting.  
Vapor laughed, "Wow your so animated! No wonder my son likes you."  
I dropped my paw blushing, "Uhh yeah. Come on Raven!"

We both got back on our lily pads and Vapor used Surf to push us back.  
The ride back was slightly scary, although water doesn't burn me  
anymore, I was a little scared because I'm not good at swimming. We  
reached the end.  
"What a ride!" Raven said, "Let's go back!"  
I nodded while running back to our room.

On our way back, other guild members just woke up. A Chatot walked out  
of the room with a Starly and Spearow giving me a confused look.  
"Hey you!" the Starly said, "You new?"  
"Yeah," I said, "Just formed last night."  
"Cool!" the Chatot said, "The name's Melody, I'm the cook here," I  
could tell it was a girl, "The Starly's Mist and the Spearow's Sky.  
"Mist?" I asked.  
"I grew up in a water family after my parents died. I help out with  
collecting berries."  
"And Sky?" Raven asked.  
"I grew up in a NORMAL bird family, I help Mist with the berry  
picking. Melody is a wonderful cook."  
I was able to tell that Sky was a boy from his voice.

"Thanks for the introduction," I said, "We'll probably meet later but  
I need to get our team ready for the guild introduction."  
"One more question," Melody asked, "What's with rhe paws and the blue  
start."  
"I was born like this." I rushed, "We gotta go now. GoodBye!"  
"Bye!" Mist, Melody and Sky scream waving.

"Nice people huh?" Raven said.  
"Yeah," I replied with a smile.  
Iturned back for one last look of them, they were running back to us.

"We never got your team name!" Mist yelled.  
Mist ran infront of us.  
"Oh I'm from Team FireFang" I said.  
"And I'm from Team DarkClaw." Raven said.  
"Ohhh..." Melody said, "Our team name is Team Areial."  
"Areial?" I asked, "Isn't that an attack?"  
"Yeah," Sky said, "But our team, no matter how much we cook, has the  
best and fastest Areial Ace in the world."  
"Really?" Raven asked in disbelief.  
"Here's our plaque." Melody said.  
Mist ran back to the group holding a golden plaque in her mouth. Mist  
placed it down carefully on the ground.  
"It's our most prized possesion." Mist said, "Wanna see how fast mine  
is?"  
"Okay," I said, "But make it quick, we're kinda in a hurry."  
"Hit me!" Raven said, "I want a scar! Everyone else has something  
unique about them excwpt for me!"  
"Okay..." Mist said, "If that's what you want..."  
Mist stood their. I expected Mist to dissaper for a second, but she  
just stood there.

"Uhhh...Mist?" I question.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Do the attack."  
"I did. Look."

We all looked at Raven, then a pink-blackish line appeared on his cheek.  
That was fast. The scar even came late. I thought.  
"Okay...That was fast...The scar even came late." I finally said.  
"I told you. We can do the fastest and best Areial Ace in the world."  
Mist said.  
"Wow thanks," Raven said, "It's an hounor to meet you then. And thanks  
for the scar. It looks cool."  
We all laughed there.

"Well we really have to go now," I said, "Thanks for the introduction  
though."  
"Your welcome," Mist said, "We're friends now, right?"  
"Of course we are Mist," I said, "I'm always friendly to everyone."

We shook paws/wings and we were off.  
"Bye," I yelled looking back.  
Right there, I knew it would be fun and interesting here.

I knocked at our door. It opened and me and Raven walked in.  
"Raven!" GrayTail yelled, "What happened to you!"  
"I...got...a scar?" he replied a little uncomfortable.  
"From who?" Midnight ask.  
"Mist, this really cu...awesome Starly. Her team has the fastest  
Areial Ace in the world. We asked to see it, so Mist used Areial Ace  
to give me a scar. You gotta believe me, her Areial Ace is fast." I  
said.  
"Her team name is Team Areial, they're the cooks at the guild." I added.

"Cool, we hafta meet her then," GrayTail said.  
"So? What did you and Thunder do while we were gone GrayTail?" I joked  
GrayTail luaghed, "I prefer Alyza."  
"You finally want to use your real name Alyza?"  
"Yeah," She replied, "What do we do?"  
"Oh, right." I said, "We have to go back to Vapor's Headquarters."  
"Okay then let's go!" Shadow said with his paw up.  
"Honey! You're awake!" I ran to him and hugged him.  
"Honey..." He whispered in our hug.  
"Yes," I said, "You're sweeter than honey, cuter than a Teddiursa,  
stronger than a Machamp, you're the whole package."  
"Is that your way of saying I love you?" He asked.  
"No, it's what you are."  
Shadow blushed, "I love you Flame."  
"I love you too Shadow."

**Keep in touch for the next chapter: The Introduction**

**The next chapter wont be really special, itz just gonna be anintroto the guild, u kno getting to kno it n stuff  
****after tht chapter m gonna start to step things up**

**BTW i have a PikaXBun story on DA pm me ifyou want me to post the story on fanfic  
its called: A Tide Of Love  
itz not like any other PikaXBun storys  
so i think you guys wood like it**

**so review:  
-if you want A Tide Of Love to go on fanfic  
and  
- how you liked this chapter**

**Thnx for reading!**


End file.
